Fourth wall
The fourth wall is the imaginary "wall" at the front of the stage in a traditional three-walled box set in a proscenium theater, through which the audience sees the action in the world of the play.Bell, Elizabeth S. (2008), Theories of Performance, Los Angeles: Sage, pp. 203, ISBN 9781412926379 . When speaking directly to the audience through the camera in a film or television program, it is called "breaking the fourth wall."Wallis, Mick; Shepherd, Simon (1998), Studying plays, London: Arnold, pp. 214, ISBN 0340731567 . The technique of breaking the fourth wall can be seen in various television programs, especially situation comedies, in animated cartoons, and in films. Title Sequence *Fanboy and Chum Chum stare at the camera for most of the song. *The singers mention that Fanboy and Chum Chum don't care if you stare at them. *Fanboy shouts out "Brain Freeze!" to the audience. *During the "ba-ba" part, when Kyle is shown, he makes a disgusted face at the camera. *At the end when the creator's name is shown, Fanboy and Chum Chum complement on this by saying off-camera: "Ohhhh! That's nice!" Season 1 [[Wizboy|'Wizboy']] *Mr. Mufflin addresses the audience by saying "If they hold these two back another year, I'm putting in for early retirement". *After Kyle's grand enterance, he says "And...scene" while the lights go back to normal. *Kyle says "Front row, center." He is talking to the show's audience. *When the camera zooms in on Kyle while he is explaining his Milkweed Acadamy backstory, he seems to be talking to the audience instead of Fanboy and Chum Chum for most of it. *At the finish, Fanboy looks into the camera for a short second before turning around after Chum Chum comes off his head. [[Dollar Day|'Dollar Day']] *Fanboy and Chum Chum are looking into the camera for most of the song "The Dollar Dance". *When Fanboy says "STEALERS!" he seems to be shouting out to the audience. [[Chicken Pox|'Chicken Pox']] *After Necronomicon shows Kyle the diagnosis, Kyle looks straight into the camera and announces he has the Chicken Pox. *While Kyle is protecting his house, he says "I can't let them see me". He is talking to the audience. *Kyle addresses the audience by saying "That should keep them busy for ten or twelve hours". *Kyle mentions that Fanboy and Chum Chum cause him stress during the Chicken Pox disease. *After the boys are turned into giant cornstalks, Kyle says, "Talk about a corney ending". He is talking to the show's audience. **And after this, the Elf Doctor comes out of the iris out to do a tinkerbell ending. 'Norse-ing Around' *Oz scoofs to the audience: "Do you really think they're going to open the gates of valhalla over a silly little--" *At the end, Oz says to the audience: "They'll let anyone into Valhalla these days." 'Excuse Me ' *Kyle says "I'll simply conjure more notes." He is talking to the show's audience. 'Night Morning ' *Fanboy spits on the camera's lens after hearing Chum Chum ask him to join him for Night Morning. *Yo mentions that Santa Clause delivers presents, not Man-Arctica. [[Prank Master|'Prank Master']] *After Fanboy asks Kyle to pull his finger, Kyle looks into the camera for a split second. 'Little Glop of Horrors' *Kyle says, "I'm witty day after day, and this is what they laugh at," He is talking to the audience. 'Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble' *During the plastic bubble montage, the bubble bounces on the lens while Chum Chum heads toward it. 'Sigmund the Sorcerer' *At the finish, Kyle smiles into the camera for a while, before hugging Fanboy and Chum Chum. 'Fan vs. Wild' *Chum Chum says, "Nature brings out his inner poet." He is talking to the show's audience. *Kyle says, "Or, maybe you don't." He is talking to the show's audience. *Fanboy mentions that Kyle doesn't realize that they're in danger on the roof, showing that isn't serious like him. [[Jingle Fever|'Jingle Fever']] *At the end of "The Dollar Dance", Fanboy and Chum Chum press their faces up against the screen. *Lenny seems to be watching the audience during his vision. *During the rap, Chum Chum asks us what our favorite drink at the Frosty Mart is, then with Fanboy, say it's a Frosty Freezy Freeze. *While Fanboy and Chum Chum are singing "Live at the Frosty Mart!", their eyes stare directly at the screen. [[Lord of the Rings|'Lord of the Rings']] *Kyle addresses the audience how he is going to use the note to learn the ring trick. 'The Great Bicycle Mystery' *Chum Chum taps on the camera after Lenny wakes up. *Fanboy listens for the horrible music, especially when it doesn't sound when he announces the mystery. *Fanboy mentions the three toddlers who appeared were not named yet. Season 2 'I'm Man-Arctica!' *Man-Arctica argues with the announcer at the beginning of the "Are You Man-Arctica?" game show. *After the game show ends, Mr. Mufflin, a viewer, looks at the audience and says, "I love this show!" [[No Toy Story|'No Toy Story']] *At the finish, the baby is playing with the background in the last shot. *When Fanboy was using the baby as a detector, he put it close to the screen. 'Present Not Accounted For' *During Kyle's speech sequence, Kyle looks directly at the camera the entire time. Also during the snow scene, he reaches out his hand so close it nearly touches the inside of the screen during the camera's truck-in motion. *While Fanboy is on the playground looking for a present, he grabs an invisable rod near the camera and tells the audience "Where is it?" *Also, when he says he'll give Chum Chum flowers, he is talking to the show's audience. *Chum Chum does this by presenting the things Fanboy did with him via a computer-version screen of the TV. Kyle also does this by interuppting, saying "I helped" They are both also talking to the show's audience. [[The Big Bopper|'The Big Bopper']] *On the BOP cards, Lupe shouts out to the audience, "Aye, boppie!" *At the finish, Fanboy tells the audience they've never learned everything, and he and Chum Chum wave goodbye to the audience before the "the less you know" card appears. 'Brain Freeze' *Kyle changes the background while heading to the Fanlair. 'There Will Be Shrieks' *A narrator introduces both parts at the start of each one. *Lenny looks at the camera while saying "He has been freaking out since." *Kyle tells the audience: "Shall we begin?" **Also, he comes up in front of the camera, interuppting saying if he's looking at Mr. Trick's angry face. *Mr. Trick does this twice: **Before the candy ark explodes, he tells the audience, "She's gonna blow!" **After the boys show their pink gum smile, he tells the audience, "They don't call me Mr. Trick for nothing!" *While Mr. Trick is turning good on both faces, Necronomicon tells the audience off-camera: "And what happened next, a miriacle they say, Mr. Trick's pumpkin head grew 2 smiles that day!" 'Robo-mance' *Dollarnator mentions that the song gave him courage. 'Rattleskunkupine!' *Oz tells the camera to cut to the flashback. 'Power Out' *After Dollarnator tells Fanboy he needs an extra 1.21 gigawatts in order to get back to the future, he and Fanboy stare at the screen for a beat while Dollarnator adds "Movie". After another beat, Dollarnator winks at the camera. 'A Very Brrr-y Icemas' *After Fanboy finishes re-wishing, he looks at the camera and says "Merry Icemas to me." *Man-Arctica provided an echo on "FOREVER!" to scare Fanboy and Chum Chum. 'Hex Games' *Kyle stares at the screen with a flirty expression on his face while flying his broomstick near the beginning. *Chum Chum mentions to Fanboy that hitting Kyle is uncanny. *In the last shot where the scene says "THE END", Sigmund pops up in the center of the background screaming. 'Speed Eraser' *Chum Chum wonders why it's all dark and evilly after he approaches Kyle. 'Buddy Up' *Kyle says "Let's just get on the bus." He is talking to the show's audience. 'Microphonies' *A dinosaur says "Well, that's our show!" to end the story. *Fanboy uses the Mega Mic and sings the bouncy transitional music to change the scene to the school. 'Attack of the Clones' *When Chum Chum says "That sounds like a great idea! With no consequences whatsoever", he looks at the camera while saying "With no consequences whatsoever". References External links *List of films that break the fourth wall (The Art and Popular Culture Encyclopædia) Category:Real World Articles Category:Lists Category:TV Series